


Наблюдать

by mishmedunitsa



Series: Гримм-немагичка [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Немагическая" АУ: Ник - пожарный, Шон - полицейский.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наблюдать

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фиков "Глубже кожи" и "Виски и верный выбор".  
> Написано для команды WTF SeanNick Grimm 2016

Поднимаясь в лифте, Шон думает о том, как быстро он привык к новому распорядку жизни. Опасно быстро. Как легко выучил чужой график работы — словно сформировался рефлекс: вот уже почти не задумываясь, не путаясь в днях недели и числах, сегодня он медлит у дверей квартиры, размеренно выдыхает, стараясь успокоить сердцебиение. Какие скучные эмоции ещё недавно сопровождали приход домой — вспоминается разве что облегчение после рабочей рутины. Теперь, в каждый день из выходных Ника, это предвкушение и возбуждение — частенько во всех смыслах, хмыкает про себя Шон.  
И — каждый, каждый раз это тревога, с которой он ничего не может поделать. Страх, что сейчас он откроет дверь — и всё будет по-старому: тишина пустой не слишком обжитой квартиры, одиночество — не благословенное, а вынужденное. 

Ник, кажется, догадывается об этом, потому что всегда при первом же щелчке замка оказывается у двери — или окликает Шона из кухни, если занят приготовлением ужина. Ещё он чуть ли не с первого дня хочет, чтобы они переехали из этой квартиры, но пока удобных вариантов не находится, и Ник довольствуется приборками на грани перестановки — «должен же я чем-то заниматься в выходные!» Шон не против, чем меньше в обстановке следов прежней жизни, тем лучше. Только жаль свободного времени Ника — конечно же, Шон в курсе, что по выходным тот не бездельничает, а готовится к очередным экзаменам на очередных курсах: героизм профессии и всеобщее уважение к её представителям — это прекрасно, но Ник не собирается оставаться пожарным до смерти (которая, надо сказать, по статистике грозит им даже чаще, чем полицейским). Шон всё это знает, и, несмотря на свой скепсис по поводу перспективы их отношений, пугающе часто ловит себя на мыслях о будущем. О том, что дом, конечно, лучше, чем квартира. Что совсем не за горами возможность — да и желание — уйти на пенсию, а с ней — возможность заниматься чем-нибудь совсем новым — и, может быть, не в одиночку. Что есть огромное количество вполне обыденных вещей, которые, будучи разделёнными на двоих, становятся настоящим удовольствием. Шон думает о собаке, о поездке в Европу, о том, что мама от Ника будет в восторге — хотя он, конечно, ни за что в это не поверит, потому что свой восторг мама выражает своеобразно… Шон думает о многом — пока не спохватывается и не запрещает себе, а Ник всегда в такие минуты смотрит очень внимательно и без улыбки. 

Шон, закрыв глаза, вспоминает этот взгляд — его достаточно, чтобы устыдиться своих упадочнических мыслей. Ник достоин доверия. Ник достоин очень многого, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас — приятного вечера после рабочих суток, с человеком, не закопавшимся по горло в рефлексии. Убедив себя, что вот именно сегодня — повода для сомнений нет, Шон достаёт ключи и открывает дверь.

Его встречает тишина. Проносится секундная надежда, что всё же он ошибся и Ник сегодня работает — но нет, Шон точно помнит даты и график, Ник должен был вернуться с дежурства утром. Сбрасывая где-то по пути пиджак, Шон проходит в кухню: ни следа того, что кто-то еще здесь сегодня побывал — лишь его чашка с гущей утреннего кофе в мойке. 

Они договорились с самого начала — никаких неожиданностей, не с их работой. Если кто-то задерживается по любой причине, нетрудно сделать звонок, предупредить через кого-то из общих знакомых, оставить сообщение. И честность, конечно же, честность — не тянуть жилы, если станет скучно, если захочется чего-то другого. Они свободны от обязательств друг перед другом, даже законы штата Орегон всячески чтут и поддерживают эту их свободу — сказать другому, что в нём больше не нуждаются, сказать вербально — или так, как сейчас…

Шон старательно давит в себе обрывки мыслей, бушующие волны эмоций — хотя скрывать их больше не от кого, можно взять и расколотить о стену хоть эту чашку, хоть парную ей — из которой пьёт Ник, которая сейчас стоит, больше суток нетронутая, в подвесном шкафчике с посудой. Хотя при чём здесь чашка Ника — Шон злится не на него, а на себя, за то, что оказался прав, за то, что заранее знал, что окажется прав. Хочется на самом деле расколотить к чёрту весь этот шкаф, двинуть от души рукой — чтоб потом было больно, чтоб отвлечься на телесные ощущения. Он сдерживается, размеренным шагом киборга выходит из кухни, прочь от соблазна. День на работе был трудный, мысленно уговаривает себя Шон, единственный разумный выход сейчас — добраться до спальни, вернее, до ванной в ней — где в аптечке есть снотворное. Упасть, уснуть, не думать, ничего больше не ждать. Хотя бы ненадолго оттянуть полное осознание правоты своих пессимистических — нет, реалистических! — ожиданий.

Он с силой толкает приоткрытую дверь спальни, не глядя, вернее, почти ничего уже не видя на пути — больной глаз действительно почти не видит, здоровый застилает какая-то муть. Ничего, до двери в ванную несколько шагов, их он проползал и не в таком состоянии. 

Шон спотыкается обо что-то, чего здесь не должно быть. И слышит… в первый миг кажется, что это галлюцинация. Хриплый, глухой — но это голос Ника, несомненно. 

— Шон? Прости, я…

Шон промаргивается наконец, трёт ладонями лицо, медленно поворачивается в сторону кровати. Он осознаёт происходящее какими-то рывками — что запнулся о кроссовки Ника, брошенные как попало посреди спальни, что в сгустившемся за день без кондиционера воздухе явственно чувствуется запах гари, что Ник лежит ничком прямо поверх покрывала, одетый, и не поднимает головы, как будто у него нет на это сил. Белое пятно бинта на тёмном фоне покрывала Шон замечает в последнюю очередь — у Ника перевязана правая рука. 

Потом он проклянёт себя за то, что думал ещё минуту назад, это всё будет — потом. Сейчас же Шон в один шаг оказывается у кровати, осторожно садится на край, стараясь не потревожить Ника, не тряхнуть слишком сильно. 

— Что случилось? — слава богам, в голосе не слышно того, как Шона колотит изнутри, он старательно давит в себе панику — Ник выглядит хреново, бледность заметна даже в полумраке от задёрнутых штор, глаза словно обведены серым и красным и, когда Ник открывает их, кажутся совсем огромными.

— Ерунда. Повредил рукавицу, немного задело горячим проводом. — Ник, отвернувшись, бубнит в подушку, заметив, видимо, ужас во взгляде Шона. — Ну бывает, я же пожарный, ты не забыл? 

Он ещё и пытается шутить, маленькое чудовище. Шон ловит себя на тёмных, страшных мыслях — что больше всего сейчас хочет запереть его в этой спальне, вылечить, да хоть лично зализывая раны, — и больше не отпускать никуда, ни на какие пожары, к чёрту, даже пожарный инструктаж детишек может быть опасен — сколько случаев стрельбы в школах… Он сжимает кулаки так, что ладоням больно от впившихся ногтей — и приходит в себя. Увы, его собственнические планы неосуществимы. В любом случае, сейчас есть чем заняться и без этого.

— Что с глазами? Где был пожар? Что сказал врач? — Шон мог бы ещё спросить о многом: какого чёрта Ник не позвонил, не ему — так хоть Рубел или Гриффиту, с которыми вовсю приятельствует ещё со времен того, другого пожара, с которого у них всё началось. И почему он сам не в курсе насчет этого пожара — хотя нет, не удивительно, сегодня весь участок стоял на голове из-за убийства семьи в пригороде, к вечеру раскрытого по горячим следам. Да и крупных пожаров давно не было, Ник со смехом рассказывал то про старушку, разбившую три древних ртутных градусника подряд, то как они с командой принимали роды в парке. И Шон слегка расслабился, хотя после близкого знакомства с Ником у него вошло в привычку ежедневно изучать пожарные сводки. 

— На какой вопрос отвечать первым, кэп? — Ник слабо улыбается в подушку. — Ваши методы допроса не слишком жестоки для потерпевшего?

Шон рад, что Ник не смотрит, потому что на глазах выступают слёзы. Он кладёт руку Нику между лопаток, очень осторожно гладит сквозь рубашку — ткань слегка влажная, липнет к вспотевшей коже, на ощупь кажется, что у Ника жар. 

— Ну что с тобой случилось, просто расскажи по порядку. Хотя нет, сначала — как ты себя чувствуешь? Может быть, надо к врачу?

Ник едва заметно прогибает спину, глубоко дышит в такт движениям ладони Шона. 

— М-м-м, ещё, так хорошо. Чувствую себя котом. Нет, к врачу не надо, особенно к ветеринару! — он тихонько смеётся, скорее фыркает. — Ещё стерилизуют, чтоб не рвался никуда из дома. 

Шон вздрагивает — Ник как будто читает его мысли. А может быть, они взаимны? Может быть, ожидая порой Шона, задерживающегося на работе в своём убойном отделе, Ник думает о чём-то подобном?

— Глаза — не страшно, пройдёт через день, покапаю витамины. Пожар был небольшой, в Парк-Роз гараж какой-то торговой фирмы, гидрант там слишком далеко, пришлось поработать на полную, ну вот и прижгло слегка. — Ник возится, двигаясь ближе, утыкается лохматой макушкой Шону в бедро. — Честное слово, всего первая степень. Я там немножко застрял… — Ник недовольно морщится. — Сам виноват, надо было подбираться с другой стороны, а я как стажёр деревенской добровольной дружины. В общем, пришлось выпутываться вручную из горящих проводов, так что в конце концов прожгло рукавицу. Но ничего катастрофического, только незапланированные выходные. 

Он ёжится, передёргивает плечами, когда Шон убирает руку:

— Всё, сеанс глажки окончен?

Голос такой расстроенный, что Шон тут же возвращается обратно, вернее, кладёт ладонь на растрёпанную голову, ласково массирует. 

— Тебя знобит. Я хотел взять плед. И позвонить проконсультироваться, может быть, что-то стоит принять, хотя бы тайленол. Ты точно не надышался там какой-нибудь химии?

— Не больше чем обычно. Шлем у меня был в порядке. Наш док, конечно, всем велел выпить молока, но это он всегда говорит, ничего нового. Он родом откуда-то из Восточной Европы, там раньше коммунисты всем выдавали молоко за вредность, вот он и проповедует.

Шон, кажется, наконец-то убеждается, что всё не так страшно, как показалось сначала, и демонстративно чешет Ника за ушком: 

— Молоко-о, значит… Напомни-ка, кто тут чувствовал себя котом.

Ник тревожно замирает под рукой, оборачивается с преувеличенным ужасом на лице, хотя глаза смеются.

— Что это вы задумали, сэр? Это уже граничит с пытками! Может, заменим мороженым? Или взбитыми сливками? — Шон с изумлением слышит во всё ещё слабом, с хрипотцой голосе томные соблазняющие нотки. Он же не должен так невыносимо хотеть Ника, не сейчас, что за чёрт… Шон неопределённо машет рукой в воздухе.

— Тайленол. Плед. Я сейчас вернусь.

Из гостиной он звонит своему врачу, записывает рекомендации. Врач оптимистичен: «Вы же понимаете, если бы любой рядовой пожар был так опасен для профессиональных пожарных, их количество уменьшалось бы просто стремительно». Шон, конечно, согласен — но легко думать об этом, пока не видишь воочию последствий у отдельно взятого важного лично для тебя пожарного… «Наблюдайте, — твёрдо заключает врач. — Если нет кашля и одышки, это уже хорошо. Пусть пьёт больше жидкости и принимает витамины, а при ухудшении — конечно, в клинику. Удачи!»

Шон возвращается в спальню с бутылкой воды, из аптечки приносит баночки с витаминами и глазные капли. Ник, завернувшийся в плед, с улыбкой следит за ним. Он явно выглядит лучше, чем полчаса назад, но всё же ещё не здоровым.

— Я смотрю, ты решительно подходишь к вопросу моей реабилитации. 

— Кто-то же должен, — спокойно отвечает Шон, протягивая таблетки на ладони. 

Потом Ник лежит, старательно тараща слезящиеся глаза, а Шон не очень ловко капает в них — частью попадая на трепещущие густые ресницы, которые тут же слипаются трогательными стрелками. Ник зажмуривается, морщится от боли, хмурит брови. Шон смотрит почти не дыша, пока лицо Ника не расслабляется наконец. Из уголков глаз вытекают не то слезинки, не то капли. Шон не выдерживает и ложится рядом, осторожно промокает платком мокрые дорожки. Он так и не разделся — в брюках и рубашке, но даже не замечает этого. Ник поворачивает голову, глаза его всё ещё зажмурены, но он улыбается Шону, в его сторону, как будто весь целиком, всем собой — в груди щемит от этого доверчивого, удивительно открытого выражения лица.

Ник поворачивается на бок, придвигается ближе и осторожно устраивает обожжённую руку между ними. Шону хочется схватить его, прижать крепко-крепко и не отпускать, но он только почти невесомо кладёт руку ему на плечо, ведёт дальше — по шее, влажной от пота, запускает пальцы в волосы, перебирает и гладит. Они молчат, Ник — не открывая глаз, Шон — не в силах их закрыть, смотрит — до боли, слушает ровное — наконец-то прекрасно ровное и размеренное дыхание Ника. Чувствует, как в перехваченном горле колотится сердце. Чувствует, как бьётся пульс Ника под рукой. А потом уже не понимает, где чей.

Простая мысль приходит ему в голову — как ни странно, впервые с тех пор, как они стали жить вместе. Что всё это время он боялся не того, что действительно пугающе. Но есть ли смысл бояться того, на что невозможно повлиять? Есть ли вообще смысл во всех этих его страхах, если настоящую опасность всё равно невозможно предотвратить, невозможно к ней подготовиться? Нужно наслаждаться тем, что есть у тебя сейчас, не размениваясь на страх, не отдавая ему ни мгновения счастья. Кажется, что-то знакомое… Carpe diem? Шон усмехается. Когда в сорок лет собственным путём приходишь к истине, озвученной тысячелетия назад — это признак мудрости или непроходимой глупости? 

Ник тихонько возится под рукой — двигается ещё, насколько возможно, утыкается в грудь Шону. От волос пахнет гарью, но Шон прижимается губами к горячему лбу и вдыхает поглубже. Запах, который Шон не хотел больше ощущать никогда — и который в конце концов впустил в свою жизнь добровольно. Теперь он означает совсем другое — не страшные зацикленные воспоминания о себе, а тревогу за Ника. Если от волос пахнет гарью, значит, сил на мытьё головы не было, такой простой и понятный индикатор опасности. И всё же — так лучше, чем не ощущать его совсем. 

— Что ещё сказал врач, к чему мне готовиться? Подозреваю, что ты не скоро выпустишь меня из постели, — Шон не видит лица Ника, но слышит, что он улыбается. — Как насчёт выкупа натурой? Уверяю, сэр, мне есть что вам предложить!

Шон тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя, как в проклятых брюках становится тесно. 

— Моя полицейская совесть не позволяет брать взятки, потерпевший. А гражданская — мучить котов. Придётся сначала как следует подлечиться, а я уж потерплю…

Ник смеётся и смотрит с весёлым сомнением. Которое, пожалуй, Шон разделяет. Попробуй-ка тут удержись. 

Впрочем, врач сказал — наблюдать. Именно то, чем Шон и собирался заняться. Чем он никогда не устаёт заниматься с Ником.


End file.
